Mi única estrella Legolas y Tauriel
by LTdani
Summary: Una historia diferente, contando como se enamoraron Legolas y Tauriel y las dificultades que pasaran antes de poder estar juntos, algunas historia de Thranduil y su esposa y mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi única estrella. Legolas y Tauriel.  
**  
Los Elfos son inmortales, sabios y los seres más justos. Ellos son los primeros en poblar este mundo, son excelentes guerreros, resistentes en la batalla, y muy hermosos. Pero lo más importante es que su amor dura para siempre y dan todo para conseguir estar a lado de la persona amada.

En el bosque verde dentro del reino de los elfos todos se encontraban muy apresurados, se anunció que la llegada del heredero sería ese día, todos estaban emocionados el príncipe era la mejor noticia en siglos, los reyes llevaban muchos años de haberse casado y por fin las estrellas les regalarían a su primer hijo.

Dentro de la alcoba de los reyes se sentía alegría, el rey Thranduil que siempre era muy reservado se encontraba del mejor humor, andaba de un lado a otro esperando la noticia del nacimiento de su hijo.

-Rey Thranduil ha nacido ya, ha sido un varón. -dijo un elfo con alegría.

Los ojos del rey se iluminaron llenos de alegría, fue corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa, entro a paso apresurado, vio a su reina tan bella como siempre, talvez se veía más bella y reluciente de lo normal, ella sostenía suavemente a su hijo.

El rey se acercó y vio a su heredero, tenía ojos azules igual a los suyos, pero en su mirada había algo diferente, en ella estaba reflejada la bondad y alegría de su madre, de lo que hace muchos años se enamoró de su esposa.

Thranduil lo miro y seguidamente a su esposa, el se acerco y la beso suavemente y con ternura.

-Jamás dejare que nada le pase, lo cuidare igual que te he cuidado a ti por todos estos siglos.

La reina le sonrió y Thranduil la beso nuevamente.

Los años pasaron y como en toda vida el pequeño príncipe creció, los elfos no son igual a los hombres ellos viven su infancia y después de pasar los veinticinco años de vida su crecimiento físico se detiene y empiezan a envejecer con ese mismo aspecto.

Cuando Legolas acababa de cumplir ocho años de vida su reino tenía que ir a la batalla, el rey estaba inquieto, esa guerra era muy difícil y posiblemente podía morir en ella. Cuando estaban apunto de partir Thranduil vio que su esposa estaba lista para ir con él.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -su tono era frío

-Pues ir con mi reino a la batalla.

-Claro que no, tú debes quedarte con nuestro hijo.

-Crees que me quedare esperando noticias hasta que regreses. No yo iré contigo.

-No, no irás, esta batalla es más peligrosa, tengo miedo de... perder a mi único tesoro. -su voz se cortó con las últimas palabras.

-He estado a tu lado por tantos siglos que se que me protegerás, al igual que yo te protegeré y si esto es por Legolas con más razón debo ir para mantener lejos al mal de nuestro pequeño.

Thranduil la miro a los ojos y le dio un largo beso, lleno de todo el amor que sentía hacia su única estrella.

-Pero...

-Thranduil. -ella tomo su rostro en sus manos y lo miro con esa mirada que él no podía resistir. -Por favor.

-Si puedes acompañarnos, pero no te alejes de mi, no podría vivir sin ti.

Él la beso y dio la orden de avanzar al ejército elfico.

La guerra fue dura, murieron muchos elfos, el enemigo los superaba en número. Thranduil lucho como todo un rey, protegiendo a su pueblo y a su reina, cuando por fin decidió gritar la retirada ya era demasiado tarde.

El ejercito llego al reino después de una semana de viaje, todos estaban sorprendidos por su llegada temprana, se decía que muchos guerreros habían muerto, no se había podido rescatar ningún cuerpo, en cuanto llegaron Legolas corrió a ver a su madre y padre, pero cuando llego a la puerta de la alcoba de sus padres había más elfos de lo normal, todos estaban triste, Legolas quiso entrar a ver que sucedía, pero un elfo se lo llevo de ahí.

-Príncipe Legolas, sabe que en las guerras se pierde mucho cierto.

-Si, mi madre y padre me lo han dicho.

-Hoy perdimos grandes guerreros y todos ellos nos miran desde las estrellas...

-¿Donde están mi madre y mi padre?

-Tu padre esta en su alcoba, pero tu madre... Lo siento mucho, tu madre murió en la batalla.

-No eso no es cierto.

Legolas corrió, corrió lo más rápido que podía, atravesó a todos los elfos que impedían el paso a la alcoba de su padre, empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y encontró a su padre en el balcón viendo el cielo.

-Padre dime que no es cierto, dime que mi mamá sigue viva.

-No Legolas, ella se ha ido, déjame sólo por favor.

-No padre, no es cierto.

-Legolas vete.

-No.

-¡LEGOLAS QUE TE VALLAS!

* * *

Quiero decir, por primera instancia, que esta historia es para ustedes y vive por sus comentarios.

Segundo es mi segunda historia y no prometo publicar tan seguido, pero juro no olvidarle. Y acerca de mi otra historia hay algunas personas que pidieron un final alternativo y lo tendrán, no desesperen. Espero les guste y disfruten esta historia. Y lo siento por que esta chiquita pero ya el siguiente capitulo sera más largo

NOTA: DEJEN COMENTARIOS SI LES GUSTO SI NO O CUALQUIER COSA, SI ES PARA SALUDAR SON BIENVENIDOS


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi única estrella.**

 **Capitulo 2**

Thranduil miro a su hijo como jamás lo había visto. Legolas se fue de ahí, subió a lo más alto del reino, miro al cielo y se quedo ahí llorando, absorbido por la obscuridad de la noche sin consuelo alguno.

Los siglos pasaron y el pequeño príncipe se convirtió en un elfo adulto, la muerte de la reina ahora sólo era un amargo recuerdo. Legolas creció siendo frío y calculador igual a su padre, despreciaba a la clase baja de su reino, jamás volvió a recordar a su madre, sólo le importaba la guerra.

Una mañana se sentía la dulce y fragante tristeza del otoño y apenas pasaba la hora del amanecer se posaba una fría niebla sobre los enormes ramajes de los robles, cuyas hojas eran de un sangre escarlata, pero la hierba seguía conservando su intenso verdor, las aguas frías y relucientes seguían tranquilas. Las aves cantaban estridentemente entre los árboles y un par de buitres rondaban por la basta y profunda bóveda azul del cielo otoñal, las montañas lejanas destacaban en el horizonte como sí fueran de bronce. Legolas salió a hacer sus recorridos por el bosque, buscando que matar, cuando estaba en el bosque escucho un ruido y se colocó en posición de ataque, de entré los árboles salió una pequeña elfa de aproximadamente seis años, era pelirroja, con ojos verdes, un verde suave y sus ojos brillaban llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Niña que haces aquí? -dijo el estragado. -No deberías estar aquí, tu no puede salir del reino, el bosque es peligroso, no es un patio de juegos

-Si, pero no tengo miedo.

-Bueno que harías si te ataca alguna bestia.

-No lo se, sólo vengó a caminar y a observar.

-Niña ven vamos de regreso, no debes estar aquí.

-No no quiero, deseo seguir explorando.

La pequeña Elfa corrió adentrándose a la obscuridad siniestra del bosque.

-Niña no huyas, espera. -Legolas volteo los ojos. -por que todo me pasa a mi.

Legolas se adentró en el bosque, pero no había ningún rastro de la niña pelirroja, se preguntaba como una niñita había burlado las guardias del bosque, por un momento recordó cuando él era un niño y escapaba para ver trabajar a la guardia, en su rostro se dibujo una leve sonrisa, que al instante se esfumó, una rama cayo de lo alto de los árboles, se oyó otro ruido y cuando dio vuelta la niña estaba ahí.

-Eres tú. -dijo Legolas sin importancia.

-¿Te asuste?

-Claro que no, niña no sabes que este bosque es peligroso.

-Yo me se proteger no necesito a nadie.

-¿Cómo es que burlaste a los guardias?

-Es un secreto. -la pequeña sonrió divertida.

-Bueno no importa, ven regresemos al reino.

-Si, pero dime por que el príncipe sale tan temprano y sin una guardia real.

-Niña sólo volvamos.

Legolas camino detrás de la niña que miraba todo con asombro, caminaba entre los árboles con una gracia increíble como si sus pies no tocarán el suelo.

Al llegar a la entrada del reino algunos guardias los miraron desconcertados.

-Llegamos, niña no vuelvas a salir al bosque, no es un patio de juegos.

-Muy bien. -La pequeña niña corrió por el pasillo hacia la entrada. -Oh cierto me llamo Tauriel, me dio gusto conocerlo príncipe Legolas.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco y el día siguió sin ningún problema, él hizo sus actividades diarias pero al anochecer, ya descansando en su cama lo recuerdos de su niñez empezaron a tomar fuerza, se veía a él mismo extrovertido y sin miedo al igual que la pequeña elfa del bosque.

A la mañana siguiente despertó de buen humor, había soñado con los mejores momentos de su infancia, pero al salir al bosque sus memorias se hicieron sombrías y su buen carácter desapareció. Al adentrarse más al bosque sintió que algo lo observaba, busco entre las sombras pero no visualizo nada.

-¿Por que vienes sólo al bosque?

-Niña te dije ayer que no volvieras al bosque es peligroso.

-Y yo te dije que me se cuidar sola.

-Niña regresa al reino.

-No quiero, y me llamo Tauriel te lo dije ayer.

-Da igual, regresa es una orden.

-No quiero.

-Niña desobedeces una orden directa de tu príncipe.

-Tal vez, regresare sólo si juegas conmigo a alcanzarme

-No jugare, ni siquiera se donde estas.

-De tras de ti.

Legolas volteo y vio que la niña se encontraba sentada en un trocó mirándolo, tenía una sonrisa amplia que provocaba que todo su rostro se iluminará.

-Niña…

-Tauriel.

-Tauriel -repitió. -No jugare, te alcanzaría en un instante.

-Pues sí estas tan seguro demuéstralo.

Tauriel corrió por entré los árboles, el príncipe puso los ojos en blanco pero aún así la siguió.

La pequeña elfa era rápida para su edad, se movían en el bosque con agilidad y sin problema alguno, conocía mejor el lugar de lo que Legolas esperaba.

Legolas no pensó en el tiempo que corrieron pero al hacerlo su alrededor se detuvo y todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron, se sintió feliz al correr por el bosque tras aquella perspicaz niña.

Cuando habían corrido un largo tramo, Legolas se detuvo inesperadamente, observo a su alrededor y noto que ya habían excedido el límite de las tierras de los elfos.

-Niña basta deja de correr, necesitamos volver hemos pasado el linde, regresa. -grito al aire.

Legolas se empezó a preocupar, la pequeña niña no aparecía.

-¡Tauriel! .- grito fuertemente. -¡niña!

-¡Aaaaaah! .

Un grito agudo se escucho no muy lejos de donde estaba, Legolas corrió directo a la fuente de ese grito.

-¡TAURIEL! ¡NIÑA! .-el tono de Legolas fue de preocupación.

¡AUXILIO!. -el grito fue más fuerte y lleno de miedo.

¡TAURIEL!.

Legolas corrió por el bosque y siguió el sonido, buscaba a todos lados, pero justo se detuvo para no quedar atrapado en una enorme red.

-Arañas- pensó Legolas. Cuando giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha vio a la pequeña elfa atrapada una enorme red, se acercó lo más rápido posible.

-Niña no te muevas, ellas sienten las vibraciones, seguramente ya se han dado cuenta que atraparon algo.

Legolas la libero rápidamente y la tomo del brazo guiándola entre las ramas de los árboles, se oyó un ruido, eran las arañas que se acercaban con velocidad.

-Tauriel escúchame tienes que ocultarte bien, no puedo estar contigo por que si las arañas nos alcanzan deberé de protegerte y nos mataran a ambos.

-Pero yo quiero ayudarte.

-No, ayúdame sólo en esconderte.

Tauriel se escondió de mala gana en un tronco hueco y Legolas se preparó para sorprender a las inmundas bestias. Puso atención a cada sonido, susurro o crujido que llegaban de lo lejos, estaba listo para recibir a las arañas, llego la primera y acabo fácilmente con ella clavando su espada en su cabeza, llegaban más y más y Legolas acababa rápidamente con todas, noto que tres más se aproximaban, tomo su arco y disparo a la más cercana que cayo inmediatamente, tomo una flecha más para acabar con la siguiente pero cuando iba a lanzarla una araña le cayo encima provocando que ambos cayeran de las ramas, cuando estaba apunto de tocar el suelo se detuvo en una enorme telaraña, Legolas intento librarse pero era imposible, sus armas habían caído al sueño, las arañas se acercaban lentamente para acabar con su presa, una de ellas estaba frente a él pero antes que pudiera clavar sus colmillos una roca cayo en la cabeza de la araña.

-Bestia asquerosa ven por aquí.

Era Tauriel que le gritaba desde un árbol, tenía piedras en la mano y las lanzaba para llamar la atención de las bestias, las arañas olvidaron a Legolas y fueron tras de Tauriel que se perdió entre la gran arbolada.

Legolas se quedo sorprendido, pensó que la niña no podría contra ellas, debía liberarse y pronto si le pasaba algo a esa niña sería su responsabilidad, lucho con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero la telaraña era resistente, pero antes de que pensara en algo más los ojos de Tauriel aparecieron justo enfrente de él. Tauriel tomo una daga del suelo y con ella libero a Legolas de esa prisión.

-Niña ¿como lo lograste? ¿Dónde están las arañas?

-Pérdidas, las despiste, corrí entre los árboles y me escape rápidamente de ellas. -dijo la niña con satisfacción.

-Pero por que lo hiciste pudieron haberte alcanzo y asesinado

-Eso hacen los amigos, se ayudan unos a otros.

Legolas se sorprendió ante el comentario pero no dijo nada mas. Caminaron por el bosque directo al reino en silencio, las arañas estarían cerca siguiendo tal vez su aroma. Tauriel caminaba sin igual, no parecía asustada por el ataque de las arañas se divertía con lo más mínimo, perseguía los insectos que pasaban cerca, y brincaba por todos lados, Legolas la miraba con diversión.

Cuando hubieron pasado las grandes puertas del reino, Legolas la tomo de un brazo y la miro con severidad.

-Niña fuiste muy tonta al salir al bosque, casi nos cuesta la vida a ambos, fue irresponsable e insensato. -dijo el príncipe enojado.

La pequeña Tauriel bajo el rostro y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Pero también fuiste valiente e inteligente, no todos pueden burlar a las arañas.

Tauriel alzo el rostro y lo miro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces podré salir contigo al bosque.

-Claro que no pero si creces un poco más y recibes un buen entrenamiento puedes salir muy pronto.

Sólo prométeme que no saldrás de nuevo.

-No saldré si tú prometes enseñarme lo que sabes.

El príncipe se quedo en silencio unos instantes, jamás había aceptado un trato similar, pero si no aceptaba la niña podría volver a salir y poner su vida en riesgo.

-Muy bien, pero no vuelvas a salir.

Tauriel sonrió y se fue corriendo dando brincos de alegría. Legolas la observo alejarse, sonrió haciendo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

* * *

"Sé que no soy una persona normal, que vivo acariciando la locura, que tengo innumerables defectos. Sin embargo, creo que en mi vida merezco a alguien que entre tantos defectos, encuentre al menos una razón para amarme; y con eso le baste para quedarse".

EDWIN VERGARA

Gracias por leer esta historia que a pesar que es muy sencilla realmente conlleva un gran esfuerzo, les mando abrazo y besos donde quiera que se encuentren


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi única estrella.**

 **Capitulo 3**

Una mañana pasando un par de semanas del encuentro con las arañas Legolas salió para organizar las guardias del reino, cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina vio que unos elfos de la guardia estaban intentando atrapar algo, cuando se acercó noto que la niña pasaba a toda velocidad burlando a los guardias que intentaban sujetarla. El príncipe se quedo observando la escena unos instantes con diversión hasta que un guardia lo llamo.

-Alteza tenemos un problema con una niña, no sabemos que hace aquí y no podemos atraparla.

-Yo me encargo… Tauriel. -Legolas la llamo con autoridad.

Inmediatamente la pequeña se detuvo y unos guardias la sujetaron.

-Alto, déjenla libre.

-Pero alteza …

-Déjenla yo me encargo.

Los elfos la dejaron ir y la pequeña Tauriel corrió a un lado del príncipe, cuando la guardia se fue de ahí Legolas miro a la niña y noto que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede niña?

-Yo he cumplido con no volver al bosque pero tu no has cumplido con lo tuyo. -dijo Tauriel enojada.

-Lo siento pero no la puedo cumplir, aún eres demasiado joven para aprender, esta prohibido.

-Pero lo prometiste.

-No puedo.

-Pero …

-Dije que no. -el tono de su voz subió.

Tauriel se fue de ahí, el príncipe no supo nada más de ella durante el día, por la noche en su habitación fue al balcón, donde se miraba el reino y las estrellas, a encontrar un poco de calma y paz pero a lo lejos atisbo una pequeña figura correr.

El príncipe supo de inmediato de que se trataba o mejor dicho de quien se trataba, salió de su habitación, la noche ya dominaba al mundo y el reino estaba en calma, se dirigió a donde vio correr a la pequeña elfa y enseguida reconoció el camino así que bajo más allá de los calabozos y de donde se guardaba el vino, llego a una abertura muy escondida que se abría en medio de unas grandes paredes, al entrar se encontró con Tauriel intentando lanzar una daga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, eso no es un juguete, es un arma ¿ de dónde la sacaste?

-La tomé prestada de la armería.

-Niña hasta ahora he sido paciente contigo y he dejado que rompas las reglas sin ningún castigo, pero esto no lo permitiré, no puedes robar las armas.

-No las robe, las tomé prestadas, como tu no me enseñarás a usarlas debo aprender yo sola.

-Por que tienes tantas ganas de aprender.

-Por que odio estar aquí encerrada, deseo conocer el exterior y dijiste que si recibo un buen entrenamiento podría salir antes.

-Pero niña hay muchos peligros afuera y para poder salir se necesitan años de entrenamiento, entiendo que no te guste el encierro. Te contare un secreto, aveces deseo irme lejos y explorar las tierras pero este lugar es mi reino y debo protegerlo, mi corazón esta aquí. Y te diré algo, si esperas lo suficiente y entras a entrenamiento cuando cumplas la edad requerida yo te apoyare personalmente.

-No te creo, mientes igual que con tu otra promesa.

-No, tu dijiste que los amigos se ayudan unos a otros y yo te ayudare a que te conviertas en una extraordinaria guerrera. Te doy mi palabra.

Tauriel sonrió y Legolas la miro extrañado.

-Por que sonríes, acepta o no.

-Entonces somos amigos.

Legolas se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Aceptas o no?

-Si, amigo.

Tauriel le regalo una sonrisa y él sólo la miro, se fueron de ese lugar, con un recuerdo que se guardaría en la memoria de ambos para siempre.

* * *

Aquí lo tiene, es muy corto lo se, pero es mejor a no subir nada , espero les guste mucho y prometo que la proxima vez que suba capitulo sera muy largo, no olviden comentar, muchos besos desde aquí.


	4. Chapter 4

La mitad del mundo tiene algo que decir, pero no puede; la otra mitad no tiene nada que decir, pero no calla.

Robert Lee Frost

* * *

 **Mi única estrella.**

 **Capitulo 4**

El tiempo tomo su curso Legolas y Tauriel habían vivido muchas aventuras juntos y normalmente se metían en problemas ocasionados por Tauriel, en los que siempre Legolas los arreglaba lo mejor que podía o los ocultaba de su padre.

Al cumplir la edad para el entrenamiento Tauriel entro inmediatamente sin necesidad de esperar ya que Legolas intervino para que entrara enseguida

El príncipe cumplía su promesa y la ayudaba a mejorar cada día. Al pasar del tiempo entre ambos creció una gran amistad y un cariño incondicional, llegando a un punto que con sólo una mira sabían lo que le ocurría al otro.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento a los elfos se les asignaba una tarea para probar sus habilidades y el manejo de las situaciones difíciles.

La tarea de Tauriel fue que se encargará de dirigir las guardias nocturnas dentro del reino. Cuando le dieron la noticia se emociono mucho por la importancia de la misma, muchos de sus compañeros la felicitaban y algunos otros decían, por lo bajo, que había recibido esa tarea a petición del príncipe, ella sabía que Legolas le tenía un aprecio y hacia todo lo posible porque recibiera las mejores oportunidades en el entrenamiento. Pero la tarea la había obtenido por sus méritos y no por Legolas. Lograría la misión porque estaba calificada y lista, pero y si el príncipe había hecho que se la dieran y no la hubiera conseguido por sus capacidades, que pasaría si fallara.

Salió de la sala de entrenamientos y caminó por los pasillos del reino, su cabeza iba pensado en todo lo que temía y miles de dudas la invadieron hasta que chocó contra alguien provocando que saliera de sus ideas, era el príncipe que al mirarla en su rostro se tornó una leve sonrisa.

-Estaba buscándote. -dijo Legolas rápidamente. -Me dijeron que hoy les darían sus tareas para finalizar el entrenamiento.

-Si. -dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.

Legolas entrecerró los ojos. -¿Que sucede Tauriel?, pensé que te alegrarías, has esperado este día por más de cincuenta años.

-Lo se pero es que…

En ese momento un elfo de la guardia llamo por detrás de ellos.

-Alteza lo necesitan en la puerta principal.

-Un momento. -le dijo Legolas al guardia.

-Ve, es más importante ese asunto que mis problemas. -le dijo Tauriel dulcemente.

Ella se alejaba cuando Legolas se puso de frente y le dijo en lo bajo.

-Te veré por la noche donde siempre. Hablaremos de esto.

Legolas siguió su camino y acompañó al guardia sin antes mirar como Tauriel se alejaba.

Legolas continuó con sus deberes del día y Tauriel siguió pensando en que si fallaba sería un caos.

Por la noche Tauriel salió de su habitación haciendo el menor de los ruidos, descendió más allá de los calabozos, entro en medio de dos enormes paredes y se encontró a Legolas observando el pequeño lago que se encontraba frente a él.

(Cuando Tauriel empezó su entrenamiento de la guardia el príncipe la citaba en el lago por las noches para enseñarle lo que sabía, al pasar del tiempo los elfos consideraron ese lago su secreto y el único lugar donde ambos podían charlar sin ningún problema.)

-Siempre miras el lago como buscando alguna respuesta. -dijo Tauriel mientras se acercaba.

-Es que trato de encontrar las repuestas a todas mis dudas. -Legolas miro a Tauriel. -Que sucede por que no estás feliz con tu tarea, deseas que te la cambien.

-No claro que estoy feliz.

-Entonces que sucede.

Tauriel guardo silencio unos instantes, miro el lago y después a Legolas directo a los ojos.

-No puedo mentirte, tengo miedo de fracasar, que pasaría si arruino todo.

-Tauriel eso es imposible, eres una gran guerrera y tienes mucho talento, por eso sugerí que eras la mejor candidata para lograrla.

-¡Hiciste que!, no Legolas prometiste que no harías nada para favorecerme en la entrega de tareas. Se supone que esa tarea se le da al mejor de la clase y si no la merecía y me la dieron gracias a ti, fallare y todo será un desearte.

-Tauriel tranquila, yo no dije que ordene que se te dieran solo comenté que tú eras una gran opción para eso, y que importa si te la dieron gracias a mi, harás un gran trabajo, lo sé.

-Legolas tu no entiendes, todos rumoran que tú me das un trato especial y que todo lo que he logrado ha sido por ti porque piensan que tenemos algo y eso es muy frustrante ya que nadie nota que tengo habilidades propias.

-Tauriel por favor eso lo dicen hace años no debe importante.

-No me importa pero me molesta que nadie reconozca mis logros.

-Claro que lo reconocen pero dicen lo que dicen porque te tiene envidia, no aceptan que eres mejor que ellos. Me podría atrever a decir que eres tan buena como yo.

-Pues si dices eso es porque tuve al mejor maestro.

Legolas y Tauriel rieron suavemente.

-Lo lograras lo sé. Debes enfrentar tu miedo a fracasar.

-No es miedo.

-Bueno lo que sea debes enfréntalo.

Tauriel lo miró con ternura, como siempre lo hacía. -Gracias… creo que tus palabras son reconfortantes, bueno ya es mucho de mí, ¿ya hablaste con tu padre?.

Legolas se puso más serio. -No, aún no, sabes que no deseo estar aquí, quiero ir a conocer las tierras lejanas y por supuesto que no quiero casarme.

-Legolas tienes que decírselo, a mí me lo dijiste sin ningún problema.

-Si pero tú eres diferente, contigo puedo hablar libremente y con mi padre simplemente no puedo.

-Acaso tienes miedo de la respuesta.

-Claro que no tengo miedo, simplemente no puedo decirlo.

-Eso es miedo, acabas de decir que debo enfrentar el miedo pero tú no lo haces.

-Lo haré, pero no es miedo.

-¿Cuando?

-Pronto.

-Pero…

-Basta Tauriel. -dijo Legolas con voz más fuete. -No insistas por favor, lo haré pronto.

-Que te parece si hacemos un trato. -ella ignoro su poco humor y siguió sonriendo.

-Que clase de trato Tauriel.

-Pues si yo logró enfrentar la misión, tú hablarás con tu padre.

-Pero…

-Aceptas o no. -dijo ella estirando su mano y sonriendo divertida.

-No sé cómo lo logras pero si lo acepto.

-Lograr que.

-Sabes bien que, hacer que siempre diga que si a tus peticiones.

Tauriel le sonrió complacida. -Es por qué tengo lo que conocen como encanto.

Legolas y Tauriel se quedaron conversando hasta muy entrada la noche. Pasaron los días sin ninguna novedad, cuando llegó el día en que Tauriel llevaría a cabo su tarea se encontraba intranquila y ansiosa, antes de que la noche cayera por completo Legolas fue a visitar a Tauriel a su habitación para desearle suerte. Cuando llegó fuera de su habitación se divirtió al oír a Tauriel discutir con ella misma, toco la puerta y una Tauriel muy ansiosa lo recibió.

-Que

-Tauriel debes relajarte.

-Estoy calmada.

-Por favor estas discutiendo contigo misma

-Bueno si estoy nerviosa, y si fallo.

-Ya te lo dije eso no sucederá.

-Pero…

-Tauriel basta confía en ti, tengo mucho apostado.

Tauriel sonrió con el comentario, y con esas últimas palabras el príncipe se retiró.

Tauriel se fue de su habitación para dirigirse a la entrada principal para recibir sus últimas órdenes.

Cuando llegó ahí un elfo de la guardia que alguna vez había la había entrenado la esperaba.

-Muy bien, Tauriel, ¿lista para esto?

-Si

-Recuerda que debes ordenar cuantos guardias se quedan por sección y debes estar vigilando que todos hagan sus tareas correspondientes. Esperan tus órdenes en la armería.

-Gracias.

-Tauriel lo harás bien.

Tauriel llegó a la armería y hablo con las guardias con voz firme, dio órdenes a todos y les dijo como debían agruparse, su decisión fue poner más guardias en las entradas y en los exteriores del reino y menos dentro del castillo, designó poner solo dos guardias en los calabozos, aunque siempre había más de cinco en esa sección, pero como esa noche solo había un prisionero no le tomó importancia.

Todos fueron a cumplir con las órdenes, Tauriel iba y venía de una entrada a otra, por algún tiempo salía a los exteriores, fue a los calabozos y todo normal, cuando la noche había transcurrido casi completamente fue a dar su última ronda a los calabozos y al parecer todo seguí normal pero cuando subía las escaleras para llegar a la superficie del palacio oye un estruendo que la hizo bajar a toda velocidad, cuando llegó los guardias se encontraban en el suelo y el orco prisionero había escapado y se dirigía a ella.

Tauriel se impactó por unos segundo y a pesar que era la primera vez que combatía realmente, lo esquivo ágilmente y el orco chocó contra un muro, ella sacó sus dagas, lanzó una contra el enemigo enterrándose en un costado de este pero el orco solo miro la daga y se la saco sin ningún problema, se acercó a ella con la daga en la mano lanzando estocadas, Tauriel retrocedió rápido pero la daga alcanzo a rozar parte de su palma y ella cayó al suelo, el orco se apresuró y se acerca a Tauriel dispuesto a clavarle su propia arma, pero antes de que el enemigo se acercara lo suficiente cayo de bruces con una flecha en la cabeza. Tres elfos se acercaron y revisaron a los guardias que seguían vivos pero inconscientes, Tauriel les dijo que los llevaran a la enfermería inmediatamente. Un de los elfo se acercó a ella y le dijo que debía informarle al rey sobre lo sucedido Tauriel solo asintió sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

Me tarde un poco en actualizar la historia pero aquí tiene el nuevo capitulo, espero los gustes y prometo subir mas seguido, ya que estoy de vacaciones espero escribir mas, bueno les mando un abrazo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios buenos o malos como sea, yo soy feliz de leer sus opiniones


	5. Chapter 5

**Numero uno perdón por no subir nada en muchisimo tiempo ya casi es mi aniversario de no renovar los capitulos jajajaja...**

 **Segundo prometo subir mas seguido no tan seguido como yo quisiera pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Me gustaría darles una gran explicación del por que no actualiza pero es sencillo no me daba tiempo de nada por la escuela, lo unico bueno de todo esto es que subí mi promedio (pero eso a ustedes no les importa jajaja) volví a renovar y no pienso dejarlo por que estaba VIENDO QUE HABÍA DE NUEVO Y ME MOLESTE MUCHO POR QUE EN MUCHAS DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YO LEO O LEÍA NO LAS CONTINUARON Y ME QUEDE ESPERANDO EL FINAL Y PIENSO QUE NO NOS MERECEMOS ESO COMO LECTORES**

* * *

 **Mi única estrella.**

 **Capítulo 5**

En la cámara del rey ya había movimiento y el rey se encontraba mirando el amanecer, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-He dicho que no me molesten. -dijo Thranduil con su tono arrogante.

-Lo siento señor pero hubo un accidente en los calabozos.

-Entra.

-Gracias señor.

-¿Que ha sucedido?

-El orco que estaba prisionero escapó e hirió a los guardias.

-Y como es posible que una simple bestia inmunda pudiera vencer a la cantidad de guaridas que se encuentran en los calabozos vigilando.

-Señor es que no estaban los guardias de siempre solo había dos.

-¿Y quién dio esa orden?

-El coordinador de las guardias nocturnas del reino. Fue un novato.

-¿Quién?

-Tauriel señor.

-Infórmale que necesito que se presente ante mí inmediatamente. Y que Legolas no se entere.

Tauriel se dirigió al trono real y al entrar el rey se encontraba sentado tan imponente y poderoso como siempre.

Tenía miedo de que le diría el rey, que castigo le impondría.

-¿Que sucedió en los calabozos?. -dijo el rey más molesto que de costumbre.

-Señor lo siento pero no …

-Dije que sucedió, no quiero que me des tontas explicaciones.

-El prisionero que estaba en los calabozos logró escapar, no sé como pero señor déjeme explicar...

-¡Silencio! -gritó ferozmente, que el eco pareció resonar en todo el reino. -He soportado demasiados problemas por partí de ti y siempre mi hijo logra que te libres de los castigos pero esta vez no, en los calabozos siempre debe de haber más de cuatro o cinco guardias para evitar esto, si hubieras seguido las órdenes tal cual no habría nadie herido, hubieras dejado que te matarán para librarnos de tus estupideces. Por eso tu castigo será que tendrás que ir a una exploración tú…

-Alto.

Se oyó la voz de Legolas que entro y fue directamente hacia con su padre.

-Legolas que haces aquí, vete este asunto no es de tu conveniencia.

-Padre no puedes imponerle un castigo si ella ni siquiera estuvo cuando sucedió todo.

-Para mí es la responsable. Y su castigo será ir a explorar Dol Guldur ella sola.

Legolas se puso tenso, sabía que si iba a ese lugar sola jamás volvería a ver a Tauriel.

-Padre no permitiré que valla sola, si se va la acompañaré.

-No puedes hacer eso. -replicó el rey enojado y desafío a su hijo con la mirada. -No lo harás, tú te quedarás aquí debes obedecerme.

-Claro que lo haré, no dejaré que le pase algo.

La conversación empezó a tomar un tono más y más fuerte hasta que se convirtieron en gritos que todo el reino podría oír.

-Legolas. -dijo Tauriel un poco más bajo solo para que él la pudiera oír.

Pero Legolas y Thranduil voltearon al unísono. -por favor basta.

Legolas la miró y ella tenía los ojos suplicantes, diciéndole que ya era suficiente.

-Tienes razón es suficiente. -dijo el más tranquilo. -No dejaré que le impongas algún castigo por tu enojo, sin considerar lo que pasó

Legolas se alejó de su padre y le indicó a Tauriel que lo siguiera.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo Thranduil les dijo.

-Muy bien si deseas que se quede aquí que lo haga, entrenará dos décadas más , y si me contradices se harán tres, ya pueden irse. - esas últimas palabras las dijo más arrogante que de costumbre.

Tauriel se fue de ahí muy molesta y Legolas fue siguiéndola.

-Tauriel espera

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo siento…

-No Legolas solo déjame sola, por favor.

Tauriel siguió su camino sin mirar atrás y Legolas pensó que sería mejor dejar que se tranquilizara.

Legolas hizo lo mismo y fue a entrenar un poco, por la noche salió de su habitación con la intención de ver cómo se encontraba Tauriel, salió con mucho cuidado para que no le vieran pasear en los pasillos y le preguntaran a donde se dirigía.

Llego a su habitación, toco varias veces pero nadie respondió, abrió la puerta con cuidado, al entrar vio que su cama aun estaba echa.

-Tal vez está en el lago. -pensó.

Se dirigió hacia allá a toda prisa, cuando estaba cerca de los calabozos se encontró con un elfo de la guardia.

-¡Alteza!. -dijo el elfo sorprendido.

-Buena noche, ¿no has visto a alguien rondando por aquí?

-No señor, ¿busca a alguien?

-No. -dijo Legolas un poco nervioso.

Legolas dio media vuelta para que el elfo no notará que iba hacia abajo, pero el elfo lo llamo antes de que se alejara.

-Señor espere, si busca a Tauriel se encuentra en los calabozos.

Legolas solo asintió un poco avergonzado, dio vuelta y se dirigió a los calabozos, llegando ahí se encontró a Tauriel mirando en la celda donde la noche anterior había estado el orco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Legolas lentamente, para no sorprender a Tauriel que se encontraba de espaldas.

-Buscando algo para demostrar que yo no tuve la culpa. -dijo ella sin dejar de mirar la celda.

-Sabes que mi padre aunque encuentres algo que demuestre que no tuviste la culpa no te perdonará.

-Debo intentarlo, no soportare más estar entrenando sin hacer algo productivo.

-Vamos unas décadas solo son un parpadeo en nuestras vidas.

-No es eso Legolas. -dijo ella irritada.

Legolas se acercó a ella con lentitud, con cuidado colocó sus manos en sus hombros y se colocó a su lado, la miro con tristeza como cuando era niña.

-No te puedo ayudar si no me dices que te pasa. -le dijo el por lo bajo.

Tauriel se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él. Legolas era más alto que Tauriel así que alzó el rostro y lo miró fijamente.

-Fracase, y gracias a esto están dos elfos en la enfermería, todos tienen razón soy un fracaso, tú padre tiene razón debo ir a Dol Guldur a cumplir mi castigo lo merezco.

-No Tauriel, sabes que quienes van a ese lugar difícilmente vuelven o vuelven siendo diferentes. Jamás permitiría que fueras tú sola.

-Legolas tiene que dejar que enfrente mis problemas, basta de protegerme.

Tauriel entró en la celda y se sentó en el piso recargándose contra el muro Legolas la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Tauriel sabes que no puedo dejar que nada te pase eres mi amiga.

-Que gran amiga te conseguiste, el mayor fracaso del reino.

-No eres un fracaso.

-Lo soy, digas lo que digas no me quitarás esa idea.

Tauriel bajo su rostro.

-Bueno si mis palabras no te ayudan que te parece una historia, espero te ayude en algo -Legolas respiró profundo y siguió hablando.

-Cuando murió mi madre mi padre simplemente se hundió en su dolor y me ignoraba todo el tiempo yo no tendría más de la edad de cuando te conocí, siempre me metía en muchos líos para llamar su atención, cada día era un problema diferente y un día unas horas antes de que cayera la noche huí al bosque, yo tenía la esperanza de que me fuera a buscar que se preocupara pero nada sucedió, al caer la noche me quede dormido en un árbol, cuando volví a despertar un elfo de su guardia me llevaba en brazos, fingí estar dormido y escuche como ellos decían que cuando mi padre se enteró de que no estaba no hizo nada. Cuando llegamos al reino me llevaron directamente ante mi padre, recuerdo que dijo que era un tonto que solo hacía que perdiera el tiempo, yo le cuestioné que jamás se preocupaba por mi, y solo dijo que él debía de estar al pendiente del reino y no de un príncipe que jamás sentará bases y se comportara como debe ser.

Simplemente me fui, me encerré en mi habitación y al otro día comencé a comportarme como el deseaba, así que no te creas el más grande fracaso del reino.

Al terminar Legolas mira al techo sin ningún expresión en el rostro. Tauriel miró a Legolas sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar acerca de su madre, ni siquiera decía su nombre pero al momento de contar esa historia su rostro no demostraba tristeza, ira o alguna expresión sólo miraba a la nada sin inmutarse.

-No tenías que contarlo, sé que no hablas nada acerca de… -Tauriel vacilo poco para decir su última palabra. -tu madre.

Legolas se quedó en silencio y siguió sin moverse o poner alguna expresión en su rostro. -Lo conte porque no quiero que te sintieras igual que yo y para que veas que siempre estaré para ayudarte, no quiero que experimentes ese sentimiento de quedarte sola sin ningún apoyo…tú me has ayudado más de lo que imaginas y ahora es mi turno de ayudarte.

Tauriel tomó la mano de Legolas.

-Tu eres el que me a ayudado, siempre que me metía en algún lío tú me acompañabas y lograbas que tu padre no se enterara o que el castigo fuera menor.

Legolas cambió su expresión y sonrió levemente. -Si vamos a competir por bien quién a ayudado más al otro nos vamos a tardar.

Vamos Tauriel si te descubren afuera te meterás en más problemas.

Legolas y Tauriel se dirigieron a la parte superior del reino para hacia las habitaciones, cuando estaban muy cerca oyeron las voces de unos guardias. Legolas retrocedió unos pasos y entro en una abertura reducida.

-Ven, entra. -dijo Legolas apresurado.

-Pero…

-¿quieres que te descubran afuera?

-¡no!

-Entra.

Tauriel entró a la abertura donde con esfuerzo entraban ambos, quedaron tan juntos que podía respirar el aroma de Legolas era un olor fresco, una combinación entre el aroma del bosque, la madera de los arcos, las flechas recién hechas eran todos los aromas que le encantaba, muy hipnotizantes, la idea de estar junto a él ya no le incomodaba.

Cuando Tauriel entró Legolas se puso tenso, estaba demasiado cerca de ella, sus manos rozaban al menor movimiento, miro su rostro y por primera vez se dio cuenta que Tauriel había crecido mucho y que ya no era aquella niñita del bosque que se encontró aquel día.

Tenía sus ojos de un profundo verde que el color se desbordaba, enmarcados por largas y brillantes pestañas. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. Su nariz fina y delgada. La boca era fresca e inquieta, roja como las cerezas, aún conservaba aquel hoyuelo en la comisura derecha de la niñez

Su mente flotaba alrededor de Tauriel hasta que las voces de los guardias lo sacaron de su idea.

-Te enteraste de lo sucedido en los calabozos.

-Si, quien no lo sabe ya, y mucho más que el príncipe llego a defender a la causante de todo y le grito a su padre, creo que todo el reino oyó eso.

Tauriel oía la conversación detalladamente, una de las voces le sonaba muy familiar.

-Era de esperarse por qué fue Tauriel, seguramente su castigo será algo leve o ni siquiera tendrá.

-Ella entreno conmigo en algunas ocasiones pero el príncipe siempre procuraba que recibiera el mejor trato, en mi opinión es una desgracia para la guardia y solo obtuvo la tarea por qué tiene encuentros con el príncipe.

-Lo más seguro, quien diría que con complacer al príncipe tendría tantos beneficios.

Tauriel reconoció la voz que le parecía familiar, era Rowan un elfo que entrenaba con ella, siempre competían por ser el mejor, él llevaba solo cinco años más que ella de entrenamiento, pero en muchas ocasiones Tauriel lo superaba y él siempre creyó que era por la ayuda de Legolas.

Cuando las voces de los guardias se dejaron de oír salieron de la brecha y Legolas se dirigió en la dirección de los guardias.

-Legolas no valen la pena.

-¡¿Oíste lo mismo que yo?! -dijo el enojado

-Si, pero ya te lo había dicho todo el reino piensa eso y además era Rowan sabes que no soy de su agrado.

-Se que no valen la pena, pero a ti te importa y si veo que tu expresión cambia ante ese tipo de palabras no permitiré que nadie las diga.

Legolas dio vuelta y se dirigía hacia los guardias cuando la voz de Tauriel lo detuvo.

-Legolas alto. -lo dijo con un tono elevado, él se detuvo en seco. -Es por esto que hablan así, debes dejar de poner castigos a cualquiera que diga algo malo de mi, solo provocarás más problemas. Lo acabamos de hablar deja de protegerme, ya me canse ya no soy una niña, basta Legolas por favor.

-Lo siento Tauriel pero no puedo evitarlo, se que creciste y me doy cuenta que ya puedes defenderte sola, pero no dejaré que nadie…

-Legolas olvídalo, mejor vámonos hoy fue un día lleno de mucha actividad y los dos estamos cansados, y sinceramente no quiero pelear más.

Se fueron de ahí sin decir ninguna palabra de lo ocurrido, Legolas acompañó a Tauriel hasta el corredor de las habitaciones, ella se despidió y le dio la espalda, pero antes de desaparecen en la obscuridad Legolas le dijo.

-Tienes razón, prometo dejar de castigar a la gente sin ninguna razón y prometo no meterme más en tus problemas. También lo siento por intervenir con mi padre pero él te iba a imponer algo muy injusto y eso no dejaré que le pase a nadie y menos a ti.

Tauriel se detuvo, se acercó a Legolas y le dio un fuerte abrazo que el príncipe también correspondió.

-Gracias, por todo.

Tauriel se alejó y Legolas la miró irse en medio del obscuro corredor.

* * *

 **Espero les guste y dejen su comentario si les gusto o no, se acepta critica no me molesta y si la aman solo siganla prometo no dejarla y acabarla lo antes posible .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Corto** **pero no tarde tanto como la ultima vez, espero les guste y que tengan mucha paciencia por que pienso que si me tardare en subir el próximo, intentare apurarme lo mas que pueda, y por ultimo muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sigan comentando, ya saben malo o bueno me gusta leer sus opiniones, sin mas aquí esta el capitulo**

* * *

 **Mi única estrella.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Tauriel lamentaba mucho su castigo pero aun así lo cumplía con orgullo, Legolas empezó a dejar a Tauriel resolver sus problemas aunque a veces la ayudaba aunque ella no quisiera.

Un día cuando Tauriel llegó al entrenamiento su instructor le pidió que fuera por las flechas a la armería a lo que ella obedeció sin ningún problema. Cuando Tauriel iba saliendo de la armería se topó con Rowan un elfo que era su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento y que siempre la odio. Al momento de verla Rowan le dijo.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la pequeña Tauriel. -dijo en un tono de burla.

Tauriel lo ignoro completamente he intento seguir su camino pero este le negó el paso.

-Vamos Tauriel solo quiero conversar un poco.

-No Rowan lo que quieres es fastidiar como siempre lo has hecho. -le respondió ella con voz firme.

-Que acaso no me quieres contar tu aburrida vida en el entrenamiento, se que te pusieron unas cuantas décadas solo por qué el príncipe intervino.

-El no tuvo nada que ver.

-Tauriel no mientas, todos saben que el resuelve tus problemas a cambio de ciertos favores.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, y si me permites tengo que llevar esto.

Rowan golpeo las flechas que cayeron con un estrepitoso ruido.

-Lo siento, soy un poco torpe.

Tauriel le dio una mirada asesina.

-Si vuelves a hacer algo similar…

-Que llamaras a tu príncipe.

Tauriel no le contesto y se limitó a levantar las flechas.

-Aprovecha los beneficios que tienes por ahora por qué cuando el príncipe se canse de ti y consiga a alguien más para visitarla por las noches; serás la basura que siempre has sido.

Tauriel se levantó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?-se escucho una voz que interrumpió justo a tiempo de que iniciara una pelea.

-Nada. -respondió Tauriel a su instructor que había ido ha ver por qué se demoraba tanto. -Se me resbalaron las flechas y Rowan me habla de su nuevo puesto.

Rowan miro al instructor y se fue de ahí sin decir nada.

Tauriel y su instructor siguieron su camino. Los días se volvía aburridos para Tauriel, cumplía su castigo y pensaba en lo que había dicho Rowan sus palabras aún sonaban en su mente, sabía que muchos del reino pensaban que salía con Legolas pero no le gusta la imagen que tenían de ella, empezó a considerar dejar de ver al príncipe.

Tauriel tomó la determinación de decirle a Legolas que sería mejor si no se vieran más, cuando salió de su entrenamiento pensó en buscar a Legolas por la noche para decirle todo, se dirigió a su habitación y para sorpresa suya en la estrada se encontraba el príncipe.

– ¿Legolas qué haces aquí?

–Te he visto un poco desanimada por lo de tu castigo y te vengo a ofrecer si por la noche salimos del reino a dar un paseo por el bosque. Sé que eso te animaba anteriormente.

–Legolas necesito decirte algo muy importante, pero antes de todo quiero que sepas que lo que te voy a pedir es lo que mas anhelos y lo he pensado mucho. Sabes que muchos hablan de nosotros y…

-Tauriel no debe importarte.

-Lo se pero necesito que me concedas tiempo sola, para que esos rumores qué hay desaparezcan.

–No te comprendo, como que sola.

-Pienso que no debemos vernos más, deseo que me trates como a cualquier otro en el reino, por lo menos hasta que acabe mi entrenamiento.

–Tauriel no te dejes guiar por lo que piensan los demás, tú eres mi única amiga y lo sabes, no puedo aceptar eso que me pides.

–No me guío por lo que piensan los demás, tú oíste a esos guardia y además tropecé con Rowan y dijo algunas cosas que hicieron.…

–Tauriel sabes que Rowan te odia y haría lo que fuera para que seas infeliz y para que fracases.

–Si pero no solo son las palabras de él, todos piensan lo mismo y soy la única que recibe las consecuencias.

Tauriel lo miró con sus ojos que siempre lograban hipnotizar al príncipe.

–Es una mala decisión la que estás tomando pero si crees que es el único camino haré lo que me pides aunque también sufra al no poder verte o hablarte.

–Gracias, es solo un parpadeo de ojos en nuestras vidas, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Tauriel entró a su habitación y antes de que cerrara la puerta Legolas la detuvo con su mano, ella lo miró y él le dio un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido con mucho cariño.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tauriel se alejaba cada vez más, y hacia su castigo lo mejor que podía.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Legolas sufría más y más, al pasar alrededor de un año y medio, Legolas empezó a pensar en dejar el reino por un tiempo para dejar de sufrir al ver a Tauriel a diario.

Legolas decidió decirle a Tauriel sobre su partida, pero antes de llegar a la sala de entrenamientos el príncipe vio algo que provocó su atención, vio a Tauriel salir de la sala con una sonrisa tan hermosa, acompañada de algunos elfos, que reían con ella.

Al ver esa imagen Legolas dio media vuelta, al ver a un elfo de la guardia le dijo.

-Necesito un caballo que este bien comido y descansado.

-Claro, alteza, ¿por cuantos días estará fuera?

-Los necesarios. -dijo el sin mirarlo.

Antes de que el sol se pusiera, Legolas salió de la sala de trono muy irritado, le había dicho a si padre que se iría, a lo que él le respondió que era una estupideces y que se debía quedar en su reino. Legolas respondió que era su decisión y que no lo podría impedir.

Cuando el sol se había puesto Legolas fue a la entrada del reino. Miro una vez más su hogar, dejando mucha de su vida por un tiempo y lo más importante dejando a Tauriel que era lo único bueno que tenía, pero si no se iba no podría continuar con su promesa, no podría seguir viéndola y no poder decirle nada.

La partida del príncipe Legolas no fue extraña para nadie, pero al pasar las semanas muchos se preguntaban qué había sucedido, algunos decían que había sido desterrado, otros que había ido a conocer a su prometida, y lo que más se rumoraba era que se había peleado con el rey. Aunque todo as las ideas podrían ser ciertas, Tauriel sabía que el motivo era algo muy alejado a todo lo que se decía, sabía que ella tendría que ver en eso pero no quiso averiguar por qué se había ido.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Tauriel pensó que el príncipe le mandaría alguna carta o algo para decirle por que se había ido o cuando volvería pero jamás llegó nada, ninguna noticia o carta, algo que le dijera si estaba bien o si había pasado algo.

Tauriel empezó a perder la esperanza de que el príncipe volviera o por lo menos a recibir una noticia de él. Al darse cuenta de que Legolas la había olvidado por completo ella decidió enfocarse totalmente en su entrenamiento y no pensar más en él.

 **Noventa y tres años después**...

Había pasado más de medio siglo de la última vez que se había visto al príncipe Legolas, muy pocos se preguntaban por el, los más jóvenes no sabían cómo era su rostro, el rey jamás lo mencionaba. Para Tauriel se convirtió en una sombra del pasado que la invadía en los momentos más difíciles.

Tauriel llegó a convertirse en capitana de la guardia real y gracias a eso tenía la libertad de salir al bosque las veces que ella quisiera, la mayoría de su tiempo la pasaba en terreno alto donde había encontrado, unos años atrás, un claro que a la llegada de la primavera se coloreaba de una gama de verdes impresionantes, se encontraba totalmente escondido por un arbolado que resplandecía en el la obscuridad del bosque, en ese lugar el tiempo se detenía, podrían pasar un siglo y para Tauriel solo serían unas pocas horas.

La mañana seguía su curso, las guardias salían a limpiar los lindes del reino y vigilar que nada oscuro creciera en lo más escondido del bosque.

Antes de que el ocaso llegara entre la obscuridad siniestra del bosque se escuchó un ruido de ramas caídas, un guardia miró atento el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, antes de que pudiera reaccionar una flecha rozo por su brazo.

-Creí que los guardias que salían al bosque estarían más atentos al sonido de una flecha a punto de darles en el corazón. -dijo una voz entre la obscuridad.

-¿Quién te crees? Estás pisando tierra de elfos, serás apresado.

-Nadie, simplemente doy mi opinión.

De entre las sombras salió el príncipe del bosque negro.

-Príncipe Legolas?

-Creo que aún hay algunos que me recuerdan.

El elfo lo miró por un largo rato, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos grises.

Legolas le dijo que lo llevara al reino inmediatamente, y dijo que anunciara a su padre que había llegado.

Cuando llegaron al reino Legolas miró por largo rato la entrada, recordando la última vez que había vista tan majestuosa vista, se fue directamente a su antigua habitación y miró como el tiempo no había pasado en ese lugar, todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado, pensó qué tal vez nadie había entrado ahí desde que se había ido.

Antes de que pudiera relajarse o pensar otra cosa, el ruido de la puerta chocando contra la fría roca lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tú crees que ser príncipe heredero es solo un juego, veo que a pesar de que tienes más de tres siglos de vida no has madurado ni un poco. -Se escuchó la voz del rey con un tono frío.

-Hola padre, a mí también me da gusto verte. -contestó él, sin ninguna expresión.

-Como te atreviste si quiera a irte por ochenta años, y por si fuera poco sin ninguna explicación lógica, simplemente te largaste abandonando todas tus responsabilidades.

-Desde cuando te empezó a importar algo de lo que yo hiciera, recuerdo que me llamabas un príncipe consentido, y que tu no necesitabas de nadie para gobernar. -dijo Legolas que lo miraba con cierto rencor.

-No sirve de nada hablarte, tú mismo lo dijiste simplemente eres un príncipe consentido.

Solo te diré una cosa Legolas y quiero que la escuches muy bien. Vuelve a irte y tu bienvenida no será muy grata.

El rey salió del mismo modo en que entró, como si fuera una sombra imponente e imposible de disuadir.

-¿Creo que ya es hora de volver?

-Solo unos minutos más. -dijo con una voz dulce.

-Tauriel si no volvemos tendremos problemas, esta vez no me convencerás.

-Nadie notara que no hemos llegado.

Tauriel miraba a Rowan con cierta picardía.

-Muy bien solo unos minutos más.

Tauriel le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto.

-Relájate un poco, disfruta de aquellos ecos que el bosque canta suavemente en tus oídos.

-Acaso eso es lo qué haces aquí, cuando te pierdes por horas en el bosque.

-Claro que sí, y me gusta recordar los buenos y malos momentos.

-Espero que solo recuerdes las buenas cosas que he hecho y no todo el pasado donde era un verdadero tonto que no te conocía realmente.

-Tranquiló. -dijo ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas. -el pasado siempre se queda atrás.

-Eres única, que te parece si al terminar de dar las órdenes a nuestras guardias nos vemos en la sala de armas, sé que amas estar sola practicando.

-Es una gran idea. -dijo ella sonriendo.

Rowan la miró a los ojos, algo que hacía muy a menudo, y siento el anhelo por besar sus labios color carmín, pero sabía qué tal vez Tauriel no correspondería a ese gesto.

Simplemente le sonrió y le dijo que se debían de ir

Al llegar al reino notaron que algo sucedía, algunos corrían por los pasillos, otros simplemente platicaban en grupos y unos cuantos más miraban a Tauriel y susurraban algo.

Caminaron hacia la sala de armas y al llegar no había nadie para recibirlas. Tauriel y Rowan salieron de la sala cuando un elfo chocaba contra ellos.

-Perdón... yo. -al mirar a Tauriel y Rowan el elfo tomó postura rígida.

-Que sucede, donde están los guardias de las armas. -dijo Tauriel con tono de autoridad.

-¿Que acaso no se enteraron? -dijo un elfo joven detrás de ellos. -El príncipe Legolas ha vuelto.

-Volvió.-dijo Tauriel para sí misma.

-¿Tauriel? -menciono Rowan tomando su mano...

Tauriel se quedó sin palabras unos instantes, mirando a la nada, cuando sintió que Rowan y los otros elfos la miraban decidió volver a la realidad.

-Tú -dijo Tauriel al elfo que había chocado contra ellos. -Espera a que llegue el encargado de las armas y le entregas esto.

Ambos le dieron sus arcos y se fueron de ahí, Tauriel no sabía cómo sentirse, hacía años que no pensaba en Legolas, pero la noticia de su llegada provocaba que estuviera nerviosa.

Mientras caminaban Rowan miraba a Tauriel intentando descifrar lo que pensaba, ellos nunca hablaban del pasado, él sabía que entre Tauriel y el príncipe solo había una gran amistad, ella le había explicado eso hace mucho tiempo, pero algo en el rostro de Tauriel le decía lo contrario.

-Tauriel.-dijo deteniéndose en seco. -¿Está todo bien?, parece que la noticia del príncipe Legolas te afectó.

-Por supuesto que no. -contestó ella. -Te lo dije solo éramos…

-Amigos, lo sé, pero cuando recibiste la noticia te quedaste muda por algunos minutos. Nunca te había visto así ni siquiera frente al peligro.

-Yo…

-No me debes ninguna explicación, pero sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. ¿Verdad?

-Gracias Rowan, pero ahora solo necesito estar sola.

Rowan obedeció y la dejó seguir sola su camino, Tauriel estaba pensando en por qué Legolas había vuelto, pero entes de contestarse a sí misma, una voz llamándola hizo que se parara en seco y que se helara un momento.

-A pesar de los años sigues escondiéndote de mí.

Tauriel dio la vuelta y frente a ella los ojos azules del príncipe Legolas la miraban con intensidad.

-Legolas.- fue lo único que sus labios pronunciaron.

-Te ves hermosa, los años te sentaron bien, no sé pero creo que te vez distinta, aparte el uniforme de capitana te queda a la perfección.

Tauriel lo miró unos segundos hasta que finalmente pronunció.

-Recuerda que con los años tal vez no cambiemos nuestro físico pero si cambiamos en nuestro interior.

-Veo que ya no eres la misma.

-Sigo siendo la misma.

Tauriel no sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía si sentir alegría por verlo de nuevo o enojo, cuando se fue jamás le dio una razón o siquiera fue a decir adiós, simplemente se enteró como todos los demás, Tauriel creía que conforme los días se acumulaban iba a recibir noticias pero jamás llegó alguna carta durante esos ochenta años.

Tauriel iba a seguir su camino pero Legolas le detuvo su andar.

-Espera, necesito decirte algo importante. -le dijo Legolas dulcemente.

-Ahora no puedo, las guardias esperan mis órdenes no puedo simplemente dejarlas. -Sentenció Tauriel.

-Te veré a la media noche, donde antes nos encontrábamos.

Tauriel se fue sin decir más y Legolas la miró irse hasta que la perdió de su vista.

A la media noche Legolas espera con ansias la llegada de Tauriel al lago, donde ellos siempre compartían sus secretos y sentimientos.

Al dar justamente la media noche Tauriel seguía en su habitación pensando si ir o no, no tenía nada que decirle, pero sus sentimientos estaban muy revueltos. Cuando se decido a ir al lugar pactado unos golpes pequeños en su puerta atrajo su atención.

-Tauriel soy Rowan.

-Rowan. -Dijo para su misma.

Tauriel abrió la puerta y ahí está él, el único que los ochenta años que se fue Legolas la apoyaba y escuchaba.

-Creía que necesitarías hablar con alguien.

-Ya te lo he dicho estoy bien, el príncipe y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Tauriel no quiero ninguna explicación, no vengo a interrogarte del pasado, o a preguntarte de lo que sientes o de lo qué pasó entre ustedes.

Tauriel guardó silencio sin saber que decir.

-Quiero que comprendas que aunque nunca te trate de la mejor manera, eres la única que me ha entendido, que conoce mi forma de ser y entiende lo que siento, y además se perfectamente que sabes lo que siento desde hace mucho por ti.

-Rowan.

Fue lo único que dijo, Rowan dio un paso al frente y se acercó a los labios de ella, la beso en un movimiento rápido, Tauriel se sorprendió pero no lo rechazo.

Al terminar el beso se fue con Rowan a la entrada del reino olvidando totalmente a Legolas.


End file.
